


A Night With Luciel/707

by RandomGirlFandom



Series: Mystic Messenger Co-Sleep [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirlFandom/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: Luciel leaves the next morning for a new 'job' so in the meantime he and MC spend some quality time together.





	A Night With Luciel/707

"Wait! No! Not my soldiers!" MC shouted. She smashed down on the buttons of the video game controller as if the harder she pressed the stronger the attack. Luciel sat with her on the couch in the living room, controller in hand as well and smiling with glee as he was winning against his girlfriend. 

At one point MC had pushed him playfully trying to get him to mess up, didn't work. In fact, Luciel fought back by poking her in the sides, her most ticklish spot, which caused several more of her soldiers along with her own character to lose health. In minutes the GAME OVER screen flashed on her side of the TV and MC slumped her shoulders in defeat. 

"Yahoo!! That makes three in a row!" Luciel cheered for himself and threw his fists in the air. He was shoved once more and this time landed on the floor tipping over a bowl of popcorn. 

"Hey don't be a sore loser." He was still being playful as ever and he took a handful of the discarded popcorn and threw it at MC. That did it, angry and frustrated at losing, but also playing his little game she took the bowl and tipped it onto his head making whatever leftover popcorn in the bowl fall onto him. Luciel looked at the mess and pouted. 

"My maid is going to kill us if we keep this up." 

"You started it." 

Luciel stood up and glared down at MC with as much malicious intent as he could, not that he was intimidating. The woman was unaffected and seeing this Luciel pounced and rolled with her onto the floor, "YOU started it by continuing to throw food at me!" 

"You threw it first!" She sassed back again. Of course she was right and she used that as energy to roll Luciel over, linking her hands to his and using her thighs on either side of him and rolling. Luciel's need for control and dominance took over and he rolled her over forcefully once more and pinned her arms above her head and placed his forehead on top of her own so she could rear back up. Now eyes looking at one another they paused, unsure what to make of their situation. 

When the smell of popcorn lingered onto MC's nose she darted her tongue out and licked Luciel's cheek, "You taste like honey butter." 

Luciel's face went red and he let go of MC quickly. Sure they had been living together, sure they've had their fun moments, dates, but intimacy didn't happen often, Luciel was just too busy with his work or gone to do much. Even when they did have time, Vanderwood was there and that meant no physical contact. This was one of those times, although Vanderwood was in another room sleeping. 

"It's almost midnight, I think we should get some sleep," Luciel said. He then got off of MC and rubbed the popcorn out of his hair, "Uh, after I shower." 

When Luciel stood back up MC could only lay there feeling now cold from the sudden loss of contact. She sighed and struggled off the feeling, then sat up, "Ok, I'm going to go change." She then left for the bedroom and Luciel to the shower. 

In the bedroom, it felt empty and MC knew it would feel even more empty as the next day Luciel was to leave for a week for another job. He would leave at 6 am and although it meant 6 hours together before he left, they both needed sleep. However, when MC removed her t-shirt and jeans she felt someone behind her and turned right on time for the presence to drop something on her head. 

"Luciel!" She shrieked. More so because she was naked and the sudden intrusion was never welcomed, even if it was her boyfriend. She then inspected what was dropped on her and she took a piece of the substance and smelled it, "Honey butter chips?" 

There was another gasp and a yelp as Luciel patted the top of her head causing the crumbs to dig in further and tangle within her hair. She wasn't sure at this point what was going on and what to be more angry about. Being seen naked or having food in her hair. 

"Luciel! What the heck?!" He then covered her mouth and whispered, "Looks like you're dirty too, might as well save time and water and shower together, right?" 

MC finally understood what was going on and she felt her body heat up with anticipation. She was led to the shower and Luciel quickly stripped and turned the water on and stepped in, finally holding out a hand for her to grasp and join him within the steamy interior. He took the lead, grabbing the shampoo and massaging her scalp. 

"Sorry for getting food in your hair, is this ok?" He asked. 

MC nodded and closed her eyes, his fingers working her scalp felt really good, relaxing almost until he slipped further down and began working on her back. When he dipped down and got on his knees she stepped back and let the water rinse her hair off. 

"Not yet..." Luciel whispered, his voice turning sensual as if he was possessed with whatever lustful thoughts filled his mind. She obeyed and stepped out of the water so he could massage MC's thighs and behind. At this point, MC began to shake with anticipation, her lovers hand so close to her heat, it was driving her mad. 

"Wash off for me." He said. She did as told, but aching to do more. Carefully she reached over and grabbed Luciel's shampoo. Before she could return the favor he licked her clit slowly and toyed with her opening with a free hand. 

MC moaned and shivered and fought for control of her voice. She then grabbed a handful of red hair and tried her best to focus by washing Luciel's own hair as he ate her out. The feeling of someone else massaging his scalp felt so good to him and only encouraged his actions. When MC began working on his back he stopped licking and stood up, now half erect, he switched positions with her and soon she was on the floor licking up and down Luciel's shaft. He grabbed onto the shower pole to keep steady. 

"You look so good like that..." He moaned and bucked, cursing under his breath. 

His voice sent shivers up her spine and MC found herself dipping her own fingers inside her, hot with need. This didn't go unnoticed and Luciel took her by the shoulders and lifted her up, whispering in her ear, "You can't take anymore can you?" 

MC gulped and her hips rocked slightly with the thought of Luciel taking her right their in the shower and that's just what he did. Their lips came together into a wet kiss that turned heated as they explored one another's mouth. Arms wrapping around one another unable to let go as the next day they wouldn't see each other for a while. 

"Turn around," Luciel said as he nipped her ear. Now behind her, he reached around and cupped her breasts, using them as an anchor to position himself near her entrance. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck as he entered, thrusting slowly so she could stretch out from lack of attention. 

"More....!" MC moaned and used her hands on the wall to push him into her deeper causing Luciel to gasp. That need for dominance crept up on him again and he grabbed her arms and pulled them back, using them as leverage so he could thrust deeper. Rhythmic noises of skin on skin echoed in the bathroom, however, they were too far into their lovemaking to really care at this point. At one point MC cried out Luciel's name so loud he almost lost concentration. He let go of a hand and the woman softly bit a finger to keep herself quiet. 

Hearing his name the first time was getting him close and Luciel moaned, "Say it again." 

"But Vander-"

"Please MC, say my name again." He said into her ear and again he took hold of both her arms so there was no escape and picked up speed. 

"Ah..AH...LUCIEL...! <3" She said as she came, her legs shaking and hips rolling through her orgasm. Luciel felt the pull that was about to release and pulled out only to come on her back. MC quickly worked to clean herself up and turned off the water. 

Finally clean, dried, and dressed they settled under the blankets, Luciel pulling MC close and kissing her head, "It's only a week. I'll call you when I can."  
MC mumbled something as she was drifting off to sleep. Luciel could only make out part of it and he smiled and answered, "I love you too."


End file.
